From the Darkest Depths
by Natasha Simmons
Summary: Ever woke up to a baby? Only to find you're roommate has a baby? Kisame knows that feeling now. Itachi has a daughter! Watch little Shinobu grow and mature... Or not so much mature... Still, how does everyone else accept Shinobu?


_ Waking up to screaming outside your window? Not a good morning. The screaming sounded like a baby, new neighbors? No, I think I would have noticed that one. I got up from my bed pulling on my pants, yawning. The screaming got louder as I approached the kitchen… Why was it coming from the kitchen…_

_ Inside was Itachi, making what looked like a bottle and in a high chair was a small baby screaming her head off. _

_ "Dude… That's a… You have a… What?" I asked so very confused._

_ "Her name is Shinobu, and yes, she's mine." He grouched loudly "Just shut up and pick her up!" I did what I was told, she stopped crying almost instantly. Sniffling and staring at me with large black eyes. _

_ "Thank you." Itachi grouched_

_ "You have a baby?" I asked staring at her "H-H-How did this?"_

_ "What? I'm not impotent." He answered, "It's entirely possible for me to have children."_

_ "But, you don't ever… How did you meet… eh… Her?" I asked _

_ "Long story cut very short, regret, mistake. Baby" He said."Shinobu."_

_ "So, you're going to keep her?" I asked confused_

_ "Why wouldn't I?" He asked glaring through my skull. _

_ "Nevermind…" I nodded, then stared back at the little girl who was staring at the bottle in Itachi's hand, hypnotized by it. Itachi walked over to me and took the girl.. Shinobu, from me and popped the bottle in her mouth. She was quiet now and, actually kind of cute. Adorable… She was kicking and looking around the room and at me._

_ "What?" He asked irritably. "She's a baby, not an exhibit"_

_ "Sorry… Of all the people in Akatsuki, you aren't exactly the one I'd have put bets on for parenting." I said_

_ "Of all of them, I'd say, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu would be much less likely than me." He replied "Plus, I can also take care of my devil spawn."_

_ "So, you're admitting you slept with Satan?" I asked "I mean.. You did just call your daughter, devil spawn." He glared at me, the little girl seemed to finish her breakfast and began squirming about. Itachi put the bottle back on the table and left the room. I breathed out knowing that conversation could have taken some seriously nasty turns._

I rocked her next to the cradle, next to my bed. Kisame didn't actually seemed that bothered by Shinobu. She looked a lot like me, I don't think I could handle it if she had looked like Ami. I really did love Ami. I couldn't believe she had hidden Shinobu from me for so long. Shinobu was now one year old, Ami kept her away. Never told me, when she had begun to pull away from me, I did some investigating. I had discovered my illegitimate daughter.

I confronted Ami about it, she had broken down and admitted to Shinobu. Then last night Shinobu was on our stoop. I tried to find Ami all night, but couldn't. She's gone. Shinobu was asleep now; I carefully placed her back in her cradle and left the room. I sat in the living room holding my head, Shinobu was needy, she probably wouldn't sleep for more than an hour. Kisame strolled oh so casually into the living room and sat on the chair across from me.

"So, how exactly are you going to tell Pein?" He asked. I hadn't thought about that.

"If she doesn't get in the way, he won't care" I answered, I hoped it was true. I really hoped Shinobu wouldn't get in the way.

"You know, I can guess what the mother probably looked like." He said.

"What?"

"Her hair is dark brown, yours is black, her face is much rounder than yours, she just doesn't look that much like you. Probably because she'll grow up to look more like you. Or she'll look like her mother as she gets older." Kisame shrugged "The mom has brown hair, probably dark brown and brown eyes. Not very thin, but not very big."

"Shut up." I said voice dripping with venom. I hated that he was trying to guess what Ami had looked like. He was wrong though, my hair only darkened in my teen years. I did have pretty brown hair when I was a baby. My eyes were brown when I was little too, I can't remember when they went black, I always thought it was because of the Sharingan overuse. I suppose Shinobu's black eyes are from me, Ami's eyes had been green.

"Struck a nerve did I?" He asked then chuckled heartily, I glared through his skull. I was seconds away from grabbing the nearest item and beating him with it. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on you. Anyone can fall to a pretty face. Out of curiosity, what happened?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Shinobu?"

"That's the kid right?"

"… Yes"

"Then yeah"

"She's a year."

"Damn, when was the last time you saw her mother?"

"When I found out I had a kid."

"A year ago?"

"Two weeks ago."

"But she's a year."

"Yes."

"But you don't know where the mother is, haven't seen her, and the baby is now here." He stared at me in almost concern. I sighed heavily, and stood up from the couch.

"She's going to wake up in maybe half an hour," I said

"Okay, I can handle that" He said standing up "If you need to step out for a minute." I stared at a moment, was he suggesting I leave him to babysit?

"Are you suggesting I leave to go find Ami?" I asked "Leaving a vunerable and helpless baby alone in the care of an unstable and volatile serial killer?" Kisame stared at me.

"You make me sound so incompetent and dangerous." He said acting wounded "I'm offering help." I stared at him then past him to the kitchen to eat before Shinobu woke up. Before I got into the kitchen a strange epiphany came to me.

"Why do you even want to babysit?" I asked him "Also, why want to babysit MY child? I have much higher expectations than any normal person, I might make you go buy my baby golden diamond studded diapers!"

"Sorry for trying to help." Kisame said holding his hands up. Both men looked up as they heard Shinobu screaming from upstairs.


End file.
